Long Distance Part 5
by Baystate18
Summary: Sophie and Sian were long time friends before they developed a relationship. Could they handle a long distance relationship? Will their visit bring them stronger together or end everything they've worked for?


**Long Distance Part 5**

**Sian's POV**

Waking up with Sophie in my arms is amazing. I held her closer to me and kissed the back of her neck. The thoughts from last night came rushing to my mind. We made love for the first time in over a year. It was incredible. The situation that led to it wasn't so incredible. Sophie and I rarely fight, but when we do, it can get kind of messy. Some hurtful things were said last night, and I just want us to clear the air and go back to what we had before distance and people got in the way.

I felt Sophie stirring in her sleep, and I knew she was waking up. No better way than to start off the day with a good morning kiss from your love, right? I leaned over Sophie and gave a passionate kiss that showed all the emotions I felt for her. She returned the kiss with the same passion and more. People may say that we are too young to know what love is and want to settle down with only one person. Nobody knows Sophie and mine's story. They all think they know everything, but they don't. Nobody but Sophie and I know what's been going on between us.

Sophie turned to rest her head on my stomach and look at me. I, mindlessly, ran my fingers through her hair. We knew today was going to be a heavy day. We still had to continue our conversation from last night and make sure that everything is out and in the open. Sophie connected our free hands and looked at me. It's was now or never.

"Morning," whispered Sophie.

"Morning," I whispered, yawning.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Decently. You?" I asked, looking at her.

"Same. Last night was amazing," stated Sophie, smiling.

"I know. I miss it," I stated, having flashbacks of our life in Boston.

"Me too," sighed Sophie, remembering our flashbacks as well. "Sian?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking at her.

"I'm truly sorry about last night. I know I should have been honest with them before you came to visit, but I was honestly doing it to protect you. I didn't want anything to happen to you or our relationship. I know I made an idiotic choice, but you were on my mind the entire time. I wanted to tell them at the club, but I didn't know Matt had a thing for me. I swear to you that I didn't flirt with him or show any interest at all because I know that you are the only person I ever want to be with," stated Sophie, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"You're the only person for me, as well, Sophie, but you have no idea how I felt last night when you introduced me as your friend," I stated, still looking at her. "And then to top it off, Matt asks if you're seeing anyone back home. How do you think that made me feel? To find out my girlfriend of nearly two years hasn't told anyone about us or her life back home. I felt like shit, Sophie. I felt like everything that I've worked so hard to create for us was for nothing. I felt like you came to Los Angeles to start all over and forget about me. I felt like you thought of this as your second chance to make your parents proud, and show them that I was just a phase. I felt like my life was over when I found out nobody knew about us. I felt like shit, Sophie. I felt lifeless, dead, and so much more. If someone had gone into the club with a gun last night, I would have been the first person to jump in front of the bullet. Dramatic I know, but its how I felt. I never knew I could feel like that, Sophie. I never want to feel like that again," I continued, crying.

Sophie pulled me into her arms and hugged me. Everything I said to Sophie was true. My life wasn't the greatest. My parents walked away from me when I was old enough to take care of myself. Sophie was the one solid thing I had going for me in life besides school. I know it's horrible to put so much faith into someone considering I don't have the best support system in my life, but I know I deserve better than what I've been given in life. Sophie is the first person to show me that.

"I will never make you feel like that again, Sian. Baby, I love you more than anything. I promise you I will live every day making you feel worth it. I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. Baby, don't ever think differently," stated Sophie, wiping my tears away. "I love you."

"I love you, too. How sad is it that I rely on you to make me feel anything?" I stated, looking at Sophie.

"It's not sad because I do the same thing with you. I rely on you just as much as you rely on me," replied Sophie, looking at me.

"Good," I stated, hugging Sophie.

"Come on. Let's get ready for the day and just have and us day like we use to back home," stated Sophie, returning the hug.

"I'd love that," I stated, smiling.

"Good," smiled Sophie.

Sophie and I got out of bed and headed to the shower. After showing each other that this morning was full of truth, Sophie and I got dressed and spent the day at home watching movies, cooking, and just being together like nothing was going to pull us apart.


End file.
